1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to internal combustion engines' transmission mechanisms, especially to those which increase the efficiency to increase the output power of these engines with the same input, or increase the efficiency to reduce the fuel consumption at the same rated power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission mechanisms that link the piston with the crank shaft of Internal Combustion (IC) engines are essential for such engines to function.
For this reason, numerous conventional transmission mechanisms have been presented in the prior art.
Among these solutions, a two-part piston for an IC engine is disclosed. This piston comprises an annular outer piston connected to the crankshaft by two connecting rods and an inner piston fit into the bore of the annular outer piston connected to the crankshaft by one connecting rod. The reciprocating motion of the inner and annular outer piston is controlled by the location of the respective connecting rod bearing journals on the crankshaft.
Another conventional solution discloses a hydraulic pump that includes a housing, at least two pistons mounted to the housing to rotate relative to the housing, and a transition arm coupled to each of the pistons to rotate therewith. The transition arm is set at a predetermined angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the pump. An adjustment mechanism sets the transition arm at the predetermined angle. A cylinder is mounted within the housing to rotate relative to the housing and defines pump cavities for receiving the pistons. A face valve defines inlet and outlet channels in fluid communication with the pump cavities. An apparatus for varying the output volume of a piston assembly includes at least two pistons, a transition arm coupled to each of the at least two pistons, and a rotatable member. The transition arm includes a nose pin, and the rotatable member is coupled to the transition arm nose pin. A radial position of the nose pin relative to an axis of rotation of the rotatable member is adjustable while the rotatable member remains axially stationary.
Another conventional solution discloses a piston crank mechanism provided with a planetary gear installed on a connecting rod of an engine, a primary gear for meshing with the planetary gear and outputting power, an output shaft for meshing with the planetary gear and outputting power to a clutch side, a ring gear meshed with the planetary gear and a cam shaft for turning the ring gear.
An alternative conventional solution discloses a high power converted IC engine without a crank shaft comprising a cylinder, a piston positioned inside the cylinder, and a transmission mechanism connected with the piston. The piston is connected with one end of the transmission mechanism; a push rod connected actively with the transmission loop is connected with the other end; the transmission loop is annular internal gear ring shaped as a runway and connected with a status keeping device, which keeps the translation track of the transmission loop to be as a runway; a main shaft gear of a power output main shaft is positioned and engaged to the transmission loop.
Another conventional solution discloses a drive mechanism for IC engine, which is a substitute mechanism for existent crank-linkage mechanism. It is characterized by that its power output mode lies in that using piston to drive rack rod, then using the rack rod to act on gear and in turn drive gear shaft to drive flywheel to deliver power.
The disclosed mechanisms and solutions found in the art have to be modified and enhanced in order to increase the efficiency of IC engines by increasing the output power of these engines with the input remaining the same.